


Who wants to be Zero's Seme? VK Edition

by Ruckus (PeanutMango)



Series: Who wants to be some uke's seme? [2]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Completed, M/M, Smex scenes, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutMango/pseuds/Ruckus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new season of "Who wants to be some uke's seme?"! All characters belongs to Matsuri Hino sensei, I'm only writing a fanfic. Characters maybe OOC, yaoi, eventual Kaname/Zero, eventual smex... M for inappropriate language and sexual content</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Who wants to be Zero's Seme? VK Edition

Prologue

Welcome to the new season of "Who wants to be some uke's seme?"!

Ruckus, meaning yours truly, is back again with a new uke to be won! This season is "Who wants to be Zero's Seme?" VK Edition! For this season, we have a mixture of the good guys and the bad guys, the humans/hunters and vampires/purebloods. What an exciting grouping! Let's introduce our contestants:

Contestant 01: Rido

Contestant 02: Kaito

Contestant 03: Ichiru

Contestant 04: Yuuki

Contestant 05: Kaname

Wait a second! This is a yaoi game show! How come there's a girl amongst the contestants! (receives a letter from the crew) It says here that Yuuki is here to help her nii-sama and dear Zero get together so that she can have her yaoi. We welcome you to join our team! Since that's settled, let the show start!


	2. Interview with the Vampires and the Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different way to start off our show! An interview first!

Who wants to be Zero's Seme? VK Edition

Chapter 1

Ruckus: Alright, let's start off this season in a different way~~! We're going to interview each of our contestants first before starting the game! Let's welcome all our contestants out! (cue all five participants walking out from the back stage) Thank you all for coming! Let's start off our interview with Rido-sama!

Rido: It's my pleasure to be here.

Ruckus: Tell me, Rido-sama, why did you join our game show?

Rido: To have my revenge upon that nephew of mine.

Ruckus: By joining our game show? (confused)

Rido: Yes! By joining this game show and winning it, I'll snatch away that precious boy my nephew loves so much, I'll have my revenge exact upon him!

Ruckus: And you're so sure that you will win this game? How did you know that Kaname-sama love Zero-rin?

Rido: I've my ways of knowing... A pureblood will always have a way to find out things and will never tell others about their method…

Ruckus: Simply said, you stalked them and placed video recording devices on them right?

Rido: (smugly) Ye- No! I did not do whatever that you had just mentioned!

Ruckus: Fine, don't get your panties in a twist… As you said, you're quite confident that you will win. So did you bribe our producers to leak the answers to you?

Rido: (glares) No, I will not do such underhanded things…

Ruckus: Well then, we'll see if you are truly intelligent. Next is Kaito!

Kaito: Argh! Why am I here with all these vampires!

Ruckus: Because Chairman Cross signed you up!

Kaito: Urgh! That pesky old man! I'm gonna kill him when I get back!

Ruckus: Well then, what are you going to do if you win this game? Our prize is all related to Zero-rin.

Kaito: What?! You're offering Zero as a prize to these vampires? I'm gonna save him when I win, that's I'm going to do!

Ruckus: Er, ok. Thank you… Erm, next is Yuuki-chan! Hello!

Yuuki: (shyly) Hello.

Ruckus: You're here to help Kaname-sama win Zero-rin huh?

Yuuki: (turns into fujoshi mode) Yes! They are most definitely meant for each other! I mean look at them! Every time they see each other, the tension between them is so thick, I think you can just scoop it into a pot and cook it! And I suspect that tension should be of the sexual kind! The way they glare at each other! It's so passionate! So full of lust! Onii-sama and Zero definitely should be together! (continues to ramble on and on)

Ruckus: Erm, right… We have a fanatic KaZe shipper here who can't stop rambling on and on, so let us move on to our next contestant, Ichiru!

Ichiru: Konnichiwa.

Ruckus: Konnichiwa! So Ichiru, tell us about your reasons for joining this game show.

Ichiru: Well, my reasons are pretty much the same as Yuuki's. I wanna help Zero realize that the one he truly loves is actually the one that he always claim to hate.

Ruckus: Ooh, how nice of you!

Ichiru: Thank you.

Ruckus: Well, our last participant is none other than the other half of the greatest VK yaoi pairing! Kaname-sama!

Kaname: Hello.

Ruckus: Hello Kaname-sama! What made you join our game show? I mean besides having Zero-rin as the prize….

Kaname: Yuuki signed me up for this… And… Kiryuu-kun is the prize? How did you even managed to get him to agree?

Ruckus: Well… We just sort of, kind of threatened him slightly… (whispers the next part)

Kaname: By?

Ruckus: By saying that Ichiru will be the one offered as a prize… And that you will be joining the game as well…

Kaname: Ah, no wonder he will agree so readily…

Ruckus: So does that means that the two of you are together? Since he agreed so easily when you're mentioned and your words affirmed our suspicions?

Kaname: (smiles mysteriously) That is for me to know and you to find out…

Ruckus: Mou, Kaname-sama is a meanie too, no wonder they ship the two of you together…

Kaname: (continues smiling)

Ruckus: Come one, Kaname-sama! Just tell us! All of us are dying to know, now that you slipped up a bit.

Kaname: Nope, not telling.

Ruckus: Mou… Never mind then… Now that we have interviewed our contestants, let's bring out our prize of the day! Zero-rin! (Cue Zero's cage being pushed out from the backstage)

Zero: You guys are really idiots.

Ruckus: Meanie Zero-rin… We should have your mouth taped…

Zero: Idiot bastards who threatened me… I should have shot you guys with Bloody Rose…

Ruckus: Hmph! Zero-rin is so uncute, I wonder who could have fallen in love with him.

Yuuki: (supplied helpfully) Onii-sama!

Ruckus: Yep! I agree with Yuuki-chan! Only the suave and cool Kaname-sama will love this uncute person… Because… He is uncute too!

Zero: Uncute? Really, does such a word even exist?

Ruckus: Of course! Anyway, let's start the show now!


	3. Contestant 1: Rido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil uncle of Kaname, trying to win this to get revenge on his nephew?! Will he succeed?

Who wants to be Zero's Seme? VK Edition

Chapter 2

Ruckus: First up is the evil pureblood, Rido-sama! (waits for him to come out) Rido-sama! Come one out! (waits again, getting pissed) Where the hell is he? He said that he needed to go to the toilet and now he's stuck in it or what? (receives a note from the crew) Eeehhhh?! He disappeared?!

Kaname: Uncle Rido is such an irresponsible person…

Ruckus: Kaname-sama, did you have anything to do with this?

Kaname: What makes you think so?

Ruckus: Mou, it's pretty obvious to me.

Kaname: Don't make me out to such an evil person…

Ruckus: Whatever… (receives another note from the crew) Oh! Rido-sama is coming out now… Somehow he got locked in the toilet… Seriously, he's a pureblood for goodness sake! Can't he use telekinesis to unlock the door by himself?

Rido: (walking out from backstage, looking disheveled and pissed) Who the hell locked me in the toilet! Own up now or I'll make you suffer even more later when I found out!

Ruckus: Maa, maa, Rido-sama… Let's start the game ok?

Rido: Fine.

Ruckus: Alright! First question, what is serif? A) semi-structural details on the ends of some of the strokes that make up letters and symbols, B) hinted semi-structural details on the ends of some of the strokes that make up letters and symbols, C) lack of semi-structural details on the ends of some of the strokes that make up letters and symbols, or D) small semi-structural details on the ends of some of the strokes that make up letters and symbols?

Rido: What kind of question is this! Do you lowly humans expect a pureblood like me to go and understand what kind of thing this is?!

Ruckus: Maa, Rido-sama, just say that you are stupid…

Rido: How dare you!

Ruckus: Just answer the question already!

Kaname: Yes uncle, just do as the host says…

Rido: Shut up, brat.

Ruckus: Ara, Rido-sama is a violent idiot…

Rido: You're the one who's an idiot!

Ruckus: Are you going to answer the question or not?

Rido: (glares) Fine, I chose D).

Ruckus: Well, that does concludes that Rido-sama is an idiot afterall.

Rido: What?! How can it be?! How could it be possible that I, a pureblood, got this question wrong?!

Ruckus: Gee, you don't have to be hysterical, Rido-sama…

Kaname: Uncle is always dramatic…

Ruckus: Unfortunately, Rido-sama got the answer for the first question wrong, so there's no prize for him!

Zero: Thank god!

Ruckus: Thank you for coming, Rido-sama!

Rido: This game must be rigged! Rigged I say! (starts ranting like a mad man)

Ruckus: Security! Please show him the way out! (points to Rido) Kaname-sama, you must feel relieved right? Your precious Zero-rin didn't get sullied by that mad man…

Kaname: I don't get what you're saying…

Ruckus: Mou, Kaname-sama, I'll make you admit it somehow… Well, let's go for a short break and when we come back, there'll be more interesting stuff going on!


	4. Contestant 2: Kaito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito, the childhood friend trying to save Zero from the hands of these bloodsuckers...

Who wants to be Zero's Seme? VK Edition

Chapter 3

Ruckus: Welcome back! After Rido-sama's dramatic exit, we now invite childhood friend of Zero, Kaito! (waits for Kaito to come on stage) Eh?! Not again! He was sitting there just now! Where did he disappear to?!

Yuuki: Maybe Kaito-sensei wanted to get a drink and went off?

Ruckus: Mou, we have a show to run people! Nobody else is going to be missing without my permission! Someone please help find him! For now we will enter an impromptu commercial. Please remember to tune back in for the rest of the show!

x

XxX

XxXxX

XxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxX

XxXxX

XxX

x

(Several minutes later… Or maybe even several hours later…)

Ruckus: Welcome back again! We have finally managed to find Kaito being bound up in the janitor's closet… Let's welcome Kaito onstage!

Kaito: Tch, can we start now? I want this to be over with as soon as possible… Being around these vampires gives me the creeps… And I want to find out who did this to me! I'll kill him/her for doing such a thing!

Ruckus: Man, today sure has a lot of weird stuff going on… Anyway, since you're so impatient, let's start! First question, which of the following people said this, "The old believe everything; the middle-aged suspect everything; the young know everything!" ?

A) T. S. Eliot, B) Mark Twain, C) Orson Welles or D) Oscar Wilde?

Kaito: Huh!? I don't even know these people, how would I know which of them said what?

Kaname: Hunter-sensei only cares about hunting vampires, how would he have known about this?

Kaito: So that means you know huh? Sounds so smart, so why don't you tell me to prove that you're really intelligent?

Kaname: Hunter-sensei, you're being too obvious already… Do you really think that I would tell you the answer to this?

Kaito: Why, you!

Ruckus: Cool it people! Kaito, no trying to dig the answer out of the other contestants. Kaname-sama, just ignore him..

Kaito: Tch.

Ruckus: Just choose one of the options given…

Kaito: Urgh… C).

Ruckus: Are our contestants for this season lacking in IQ? You got it wrong Kaito, so there's no prize…

Kaito: Fuck, this game is rigged! For once, I have to agree with the vampire…

Ruckus: FYI, our game is not rigged. You're the one who's too stupid to answer the question properly…

Kaito: Argh! I can't believe this! This game is definitely rigged, and you insult my intelligence! I'm leaving! (walks out huffily)

Ruckus: Such a sore loser…

Kaname: I agree with you…

Yuuki: I'm on next right?

Ruckus: Yep!

Yuuki: Onii-sama, I'll win some prize for you!

Ruckus: Hey, Kaname-sama… Was it you who had tied up Kaito and locked him in the janitor's closet?

Yuuki: (gasp) Onii-sama wouldn't do that! He wants to build peace and trust with humans, how could you suspect Onii-sama of such a thing?

Kaname: It's alright, Yuuki… My conscience is clear, if I didn't do it.

Ruckus: Kaname-sama just know how not to be caught when he do such things…. But since we do not have evidence, let's just say that this is a creepy coincidence…

Kaname: Agreed. (smiles)

Ruckus: Once again, let us go for another break before we invite Yuuki-chan on to the hot seat! So sorry that today's show is so short! We apologize for our incompetent producers' mistake of recruiting imbeciles onto our show.


	5. Contestant 3: Yuuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki being a nice sister matchmaker, trying to get Zero and Kaname together...

Who wants to be Zero's Seme? VK Edition

Chapter 4

Ruckus: Now, let's invite Yuuki, our next contestant!

Yuuki: Hello, it's my pleasure to be here.

Ruckus: Likewise, it's our pleasure to have you here! Do you know that you're the first female contestant to be on this game show? And thank goodness that you're alright! Makes me wonder even more if Kaname-sama is behind the locked in incidences…

Yuuki: Onii-sama wouldn't do that!

Ruckus: Alright, alright, no need to panic! Let's start the game shall we?

Yuuki: Erm, ok.

Ruckus: Ok, question one, how many constellations are there? A) 90, B) 88 C) 86 or D) 89?

Yuuki: Erm, Onii-sama told me before, so I'm sure the answer is B).

Ruckus: Because our producers like you so much for being a fujoshi, they gave you an easy question! Congratulations! You won a kiss on the cheek from Zero-rin for Kaname-sama!

Yuuki: (sighs in relief) Can we move on to the next question now?

Ruckus: Ok, second question, which of the following is correctly matched? A) Giraffe – Omnivore, B) Lion – Carnivore, C) Pig – Herbivore or D) Eagle – Scavengers?

Yuuki: Oh! I know! B)!

Ruckus: And you're right! The prize won is a kiss on the lips! Moving on to the third question now. What does Quod Erat Demonstratum means? A) what was to have been done, B) who was to be found, C) which was to be demonstrated, or D) where was to be gone?

Yuuki: Ano… I think the answer should be C)…

Ruckus: Is that your final answer?

Yuuki: Erm, yes.

Ruckus: You can thank your lucky stars! Congratulations on winning a hug from Zero-rin! Let us proceed on to the third question! A thirteenth horoscope was discovered. What is the name of the thirteenth horoscope? A) Ophiuchus, B) Orenius, C) Overion, or D) Orcary?  
Yuuki: Ah! I saw that in the news! It's A).

Ruckus: Yep, A) is correct! Yuuki-chan is also an avid fan of horoscopes?

Yuuki: Yes! I've been wanting to see if Zero and Onii-sama match in terms of their horoscope, but Onii-sama says that he has already forgotten when was his birthday and zero wouldn't tell me at all…

Ruckus: Mou, what a pity… Well, let us move on to the fourth question then. What is the difference between a vampire and a dhampir? A) A vampire is a pureblood, B) A dhampir is a child born of human and vampire, C) A dhampir refers to the aristocrats amongst vampires or D) A dhampir is a human who wishes to be a vampire?

Yuuki: B). Onii-sama taught me about this.

Ruckus: Woohoo! Yuuki is going to pass the half mark! The fifth question, which of the following is not a nutritive form of energy? A) Protein, B) Fats, C) Alcohol or D) Carbohydrates?

Yuuki: C), I'm sure of it!

Ruckus: Yay! You're right! Your prize for Kaname-sama is a date with Zero-rin!

Yuuki: Ooh! Can I dress them up and take photos?

Ruckus: Of course! But that is only if you choose to forfeit the next question or answer the next question wrongly…

Yuuki: Oh… Then I want to forfeit the next question.

Ruckus: Really?

Yuuki: Yes. I really want to dress up Zero! I have this really gorgeous dress that matches his eyes and hair and I bet that he would look really pretty in it! (squeals)

Ruckus: (drools as imagination runs wild, wipes drool away) Uwah! Then Yuuki-chan walks away with a date with Zero-rin!

Yuuki: Yes! (pumps fists in victory)

Zero: (off camera, wails) Noooooo! How could do this to me! Yuuki! No matter what, I'm not going to wear the dress!

Ruckus: Really Zero-rin, stop whining and accept it. You'd look really great in it!

Kaname: I agree with Ruckus and Yuuki, you'd look beautiful in that dress, Kiryuu-kun.

Ruckus: Hmm, are you hinting at something, Kaname-sama? (grins)

Kaname: Maybe… Maybe not…

Zero: Stupid Kuran! Shut up! (blushes wildly)

Ruckus: Mou… Stop being so mysterious, Kaname-sama… And Zero-rin~~! You look like a very ripe tomato, tempting people to eat you up~~!

Zero: Yo-you! Shut up! (flushed all the way to his neck)

Ruckus: All right, no more temper tantrums from you, Zero-rin! Let's get you to the dressing room and let Yuuki-chan doll you up! (motions for two crew to push the cage to back stage)

Yuuki: Yay! Wait for my results! Onii-sama, you have to come too! (drags Kaname and runs towards backstage)

XxX

XxXxX

XxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxX

XxXxX

XxX

(40 minutes later…)

Ruckus: We've set up a table for two and got our chefs to prepare food, so now all we need is Kaname-sama and Zero-rin! (shouts) Yuuki-chan! Are you done?

Yuuki: Coming! (shouts back out)

(From the backstage, Yuuki, Kaname and Zero exits. Kaname is dressed in a suit consisting of blue shirt and a gray jacket and pants. Zero is dressed in a silvery lavender silk halter-neck gown, blushing)

Ruckus: Uwaah! Kaname-sama and Zero-rin looks fabulous!

Yuuki: Yeah, I know right?

Ruckus: Mhmm. (nods head vigorously, ushers Kaname and Zero to the table) Go on! Take a seat! I'll get the food to be served!

Kaname: (pulls out the chair for Zero) Kiryuu-kun.

Zero: Wh-who need you to pull out the chair? I can do it myself! Don't treat me like a woman!

Kaname: (chuckles) But you're the one dressed like a woman…

Yuuki: Zero! Be nice! Onii-sama was just being gentlemanly…

Zero: Hmph! (sits down in the chair)

Kaname: (smiles at Zero, making him turn redder)

Ruckus: Alright! The food is coming up! We have primavera pasta salad with citrus dressing as appetizer followed by the sirloin steak cooked medium rare with cream of vegetable for the main course and finally, for dessert, we have dark chocolate mousse with cherry and strawberry cake. Enjoy!

Yuuki: Wow… Just listening to you got me hungry… Can we have some food too?

Ruckus: Sure! So we end this with a break! When we come back, we're going to invite Ichiru on!


	6. Contestant 4: Ichiru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sibling matchmaker is up!

Who wants to be Zero's Seme? VK Edition

Chapter 5

Ruckus: Someone won some prize finally! Well, our next contestant is the twin of Zero, Ichiru!

Ichiru: He-

Zero: Oi! Can I take the dress off?

Ruckus: No, Zero-rin. The dress stays on…

Zero: Why do I have to keep wear this monstrosity? I want to back in my clothes right now!

Ruckus: Because Kaname-sama likes seeing you in a dress, isn't that right, Kaname-sama?

Kaname: (nods) You look pretty in it, Kiryuu-kun…

Zero: (blushes)

Ruckus: So just continue wearing it for Kaname-sama's sake….

Zero: (looks away and murmurs) Ok…

Ruckus: With that settled, let's get back to Ichiru! Sorry to neglect you! (bows in apology)

Ichiru: It's ok.

Ruckus: Shall we start now?

Ichiru: Yes.

Ruckus: Alright! Question one, the United Kingdoms is made up of how many countries? A) 4, B) 3, C) 2 or D) 1?

Ichiru: A).

Ruckus: Ichiru is so smart! A) is the correct answer! Let us move on to the second question! Which of the following colours is not a primary colour? A) Blue, B) Yellow C) Green or D) Red?

Ichiru: C) Green.

Ruckus: And you're right again! The third question is, who is the 32nd president of the United States of America? A) Herbert Hoover, B) Warren Harding, C) Franklin Roosevelt or D) Barrack Obama?

Ichiru: Hm... The answer should be C)…

Ruckus: C). Is C) The correct answer? (pauses for effect) Yes! The fourth question, rainbows are made up of seven colors, what are the seven colour? A) Red orange yellow green blue indigo violet, B) Red orange yellow cyan black indigo violet, C) Red orange yellow green blue lilac lavender or D) Magenta orange yellow green blue indigo white?

Ichiru: You guys are trying to give me an easy pass huh? Well, then the answer is A).

Ruckus: Because you are working towards our cause, so we should help you achieve it. Again, A) is the correct answer.

Ichiru: Ah… Never mess with a fujoshi.

Ruckus: True. Fifth question, the human body is made up of how many bones? A) 204, B) 270, C) 230 or D) 206?

Ichiru: D).

Ruckus: Wah! Hold on! This is definitely going too fast! Before I reveal the answer, Ichiru, how do you know that Zero-rin is secretly carrying a torch for Kaname-sama?

Ichiru: We're twins… This kind of thing I can easily feel it through our bond…

Ruckus: Eh? Really? So the Special Twin Bond is real?

Ichiru: Yep.

Ruckus: Oh… Right, the answer for question five is correct! Sixth question! In a triangle, the total sum of the angles is 180. What is the total sum of the angles in a heptagon? A) 600, B) 900°, C) 750° or D) 400°?

Ichiru: B).

Ruckus: Woah! Right again! Let get to the seventh question. What does A.D. stands for? A) Ano domini, B) A lot of Danger, C) Apathetic Duck or D) Awful Drone.

Ichiru: A).

Ruckus: Yes, you're right! Now on to the eighth question. Question eight, How many wars were fought with Britain and France as each other's enemies? A) 22, B) 26, C) 20, or D) 40.

Ichiru: Erm… There's too many to count... I think the answer should be D).

Ruckus: Uh oh, sorry Ichiru, you got this question wrong so your prize is pole dance as performed by Zero-rin!

Ichiru: Kaname, come and receive your gift…

Ruckus: Please wait a moment while our crew sets up the pole and necessary safety measures…

(20 mins later…)

Ruckus: Alright! Everything is ready! Let us invite Zero-rin! Kaname-sama, please sit down and don't lose too much blood and faint… Or even worse, have bloodlust overcome you right here.

Zero: No way am I going to do this!

Ruckus: Aww! Zero-rin! Pwetty pwease? Even if it's not for my sake, do it for Ichiru… if not, I'll get Ichiru to do the dance in your stead.

Ichiru: Nii-chan, just do it.

Zero: Ichiru… Fine, I'll do it.

Ruckus: Yay! Play some music! (sits down hurriedly)

Zero: (flushed crimson, grabs the pole awkwardly and pulls himself close)

Kaname: (looks on with and amused expression on his face)

Zero: (attempts to pull himself up on to the pole, but was unsuccessful)

Kaname: (chuckles and murmurs) So cute…

Zero: (caught what Kaname said and becomes even more embarrassed, but continues, climbing up the pole)

Kaname: …

Zero: (makes an effort to do a stunt, but fails miserably, falling off the pole.)

Kaname: (sees Zero in danger, quickly rushes forward to save Zero)

Ruckus: Woah! That was close! Thank god Kaname-sama is fast enough. Say thank you to Kaname-sama, Zero-rin.

Zero: Mmh, thank you.

Ruckus: Kyaa! So cute! We'll be going for one of our awesome commercials, so see you later!


	7. Contestant 5: Kaname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of the greatest VK pairing is up! Are they going out or are they not? Find out!

Who wants to be Zero's Seme? VK Edition

Chapter 6

Ruckus: Wahahaha! Welcome back once again! Our last contestant of the season is an incredibly handsome and talented king of purebloods, Kaname-sama!

Zero: You sound deranged…

Kaname: It's my pleasure to be here… (smiles)

Ruckus: And you look like a tomato when Kaname-sama looks at you… Oh, and it's our pleasure to have you here on the show, Kaname-sama! Ne, Kaname-sama, don't Zero-rin looks like a tomato? Cute ne?

Kaname: (just continues smiling) Shall we start?

Ruckus: Ah, no avoiding the question!

Kaname: Let's just start and I'll answer you later…

Ruckus: Really? Ok then! Question one, what vegetable is used as a decoration on Halloween's? A) Pumpkin, B) Squash, C) Melon or D) Gourds?

Kaname: A).

Ruckus: You're right! Are you going to answer my question now?

Kaname: No, later. Please continue.

Ruckus: Mou…. Question two, how many books are there in the Harry Potter series? A) 8, B) 6, C) 7 or D) 10?

Kaname: C).

Ruckus: Right again! Are you going to answer my question now?

Kaname: (shakes head) Can we continue?

Ruckus: Kaname-sama, you're just trying to prolong answering so that I might forget right?

Kaname: (smiles again) What makes you think so?

Ruckus: Argh! Manipulative bastard! Never mind, let's just continue. Question three, where was coffee first discovered? A) Yemen, B) Ethopia, C) Arabia or D) Turkey?

Kaname: B).

Ruckus: Yep, that's right. Are you going to answer my question now?

Kaname: Why do you even bother ask?

Ruckus: Just for the fun of it and to see if, I can piss you off by repeating this question. Question four, which of the following chemical formula represents alcohol? A) CH4, B) CH2, C) H3CH2OOH or D) CH2OH?

Kaname: D).

Ruckus: Yesh, that is the correct answer! Are you going to answer my question now?

Kaname: Nope.

Ruckus: Question five, what is the equation used to derive the amount of force used? A) S=D/T, B) F=ma, C) v=AT, or D) W=mg?

Kaname: B).

Ruckus: Correct! Are you going to answer my question now?

Kaname: No.

Ruckus: Ok, let's move on to the sixth question, which of the following is not a tuberous plant? A) Carrots, B) Potatoes, C) Spinach or D) Beetroot?

Kaname: C).

Ruckus: Yay! You got it right again! Are you going to answer my question now?

Kaname: (sighs) No.

Ruckus: Alright! Question seven, who was the first man on the moon? A) Neil Armstrong, B) Neil Buchanan, C) Lance Armstrong or D) Craig Armstrong?

Kaname: The first man on the moon is A).

Ruckus: Yep, that's right. Are you going to answer my question now?

Kaname: Give it up, I won't answer your question.

Ruckus: Like I said, I just want to annoy you. Let's continue then. Question eight, when was the first Mars landing? A) 1981, B)1991, C) 1971 or D) 1961?

Kaname: C).

Ruckus: Well, being the oldest being alive does have their advantage eh? You're right! Are you going to answer my question now?

Kaname: …

Ruckus: Never mind, lest proceed to the second last question! Question nine, which of the following words is not a synonym for lucky? A) Adventitious, B) Unpropitious, C) Opportune, or D) Felicitous?

Kaname: B).

Ruckus: Kaname-sama, you're a man of few words… You only answer my questions but do not say anything else…

Kaname: Then what else do you want me to say?

Ruckus: Never mind… B) is correct! Are you going to answer my question now?

Kaname: I thought you won't be asking me that question again…

Ruckus: So, now that we are at the last question, can you answer me now?

Kaname: You really don't know how to give up huh?

Ruckus: Nope. (grins widely)

Kaname: (sighs) Fine, Zero looks cute when he's blushing like a tomato.

Ruckus: Hehe, thanks for the answer! For the last question~~! What are the four colours used in newspaper printing? A) Red Blue Black Yellow, B) Green Cyan Red White, C) Magenta Orange Blue Green or D) Cyan Magenta Yellow Black?

Kaname: D)

Ruckus: Yay! Congratulations, Kaname-sama! You won Zero-rin! Are you ready to take on our bonus question?

Kaname: Bonus question?

Ruckus: Yes! We have a bonus prize so you have to answer the question correctly to get it! Today's bonus prize is a maid cosplay! So Zero-rin will be dressed up as a cute little maid! (drools)

Kaname: (having a nosebleed at the image)

Yuuki: (Squealing)

Ichiru: (patting Zero's back) There, there, don't be sad, I know you will look good in that get up…

Zero: No way am I going to be dressed up like that! As if making me wear this dress is not enough!

Ruckus: Of course it's not enough to see you in one dress only! If possible, we will have you put into a fashion show and make you wear all kinds of dresses!

Zero: No! Don't give this bastard any ideas, or encourage him! It's not like he did not make me do weird things already!

Ruckus: Oh! So you admit to being with Kaname-sama eh?

Zero: (notices his slip up) Wha! No!

Ruckus: But you say, and I quote, " No! Don't give this bastard any ideas, or encourage him! It's not like he did not make me do weird things already!"

Zero: You-! (blushes)

Kaname: There, there Zero, it's ok that they find out, one day, our relationship will also be out in the open, so why not now.

Ruckus: So are you ready for the bonus question?

Kaname: Alright.

Ruckus: The bonus question is, what is the colour of Zero-rin's underwear today?

Zero: Ho-how could you ask a question like this!

Ruckus: (ignores Zero) So Kaname-sama, what is your answer?

Kaname: I don't want anyone else to know, so I'll just whisper into your ear.

Ruckus: Okay! (jumps up eagerly)

Kaname: (leans over to Ruckus and whispers)

Ruckus: (nods, walks over to Zero and pulls him to backstage to check)

Zero: Oi! (follows)

Ruckus: (walks back out with Zero in tow) The answer is right! Kaname-sama wins the bonus prize too! Please wait while we get Zero-rin ready!

Yuuki: Come on now, Zero! Let's get you changed!

Zero: No! (gets dragged away)

Ruckus: While we wait for Zero-rin to get ready, can you tell us why do you guys want to keep your relationship a secret, Kaname-sama?

Kaname: I wanted to protect him from the council, because they were very against him being my mate. So we couldn't let anyone know about it.

Ruckus: Aah, but it was so obvious… Now that this is out, what are you going to do?

Kaname: Well, I guess I would have to marry him and maybe kill the council if they try to harm him.

Ruckus: Ooh! Are you going to propose?!

Kaname: Maybe… But I won't do it here on the show.

Ruckus: Mou… (notices Yuuki and Zero walk out) Oh, they are out!

Kaname: (stares at Zero) Now that is one cute maid…

Ruckus: Yesh, and he is all yours! Our deepest thanks to the audience for tuning into our show! We might be back again for another season!

Credits

Characters belonging to Matsuri Hino

Spinoff of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire

Plot belonging to Neith S. Ruckus

Copyrights belongs to the respective owners

Please credit them if using their ideas

Following Zero and Kaname…

After the show had ended, Kaname was brought to a room and told to wait until someone knocks on the door. Feeling slightly confused, Kaname all but nodded and waited as told.

After a few minutes, a knock was heard and the door opens. Standing at the door was Zero in the maid costume, looking cute as ever with the crimson blush on his face.

"Good evening master." His dear Zero stuttered, "Would you like to eat or have a bath first?"

Smirking at how adorable and sexy his hunter was behaving, he said, "A bath. Would you help me, Zero-chan?" Getting even redder in the face, Zero nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

The two of them walked to the bathroom, then Kaname turned to face Zero, staring at him. Zero looked away, unsure of what Kaname wants him to do. "Help me take off my clothes, Zero-chan."

The red hue maintained on his face, Zero slowly undid the buttons on Kaname's shirt, the piece of clothing falling away to reveal pale smooth skin covering lean muscles. Once all the buttons were undone, Kaname shrugged his shoulders to remove the shirt from his body.

"Go on, help me with my pants too." Kaname said to Zero. Gulping, Zero kneel on the ground in front of Kaname and moved his trembling hands to the hem of Kaname's pants. Popping the button out from the hole, Zero's body was wracked with shivers due to his nervousness.

Despite the many times they had seen each other's naked body, Zero was still shy about it, averting his eyes when possible. All of a sudden, he heard a chuckle. When he looked up, he saw Kaname in all of his naked glory, his own hand tugging at Kaname's member.

"I didn't know that your meaning of helping me bath would involve giving me a hand job first before I get cleaned. If I had known, I would have asked you to help me bath every time I needed one." Kaname laughingly told him.

The blush on Zero's face increase tenfold, the expression worn, priceless. Kaname laughed quietly before pulling Zero up from his position. "Undress yourself and get into the bath with me." Then he walked to the bathtub and ran the water. When he was done, Zero was only half way through with his clothing.

"It seems that you are purposely undressing slowly to prevent yourself from getting into the bath with me…" Kaname walked towards him, his eyes trained on the exposed back of Zero. "N-no, I didn't. This dress is very difficult to take off…" Zero faltered.

All of a sudden, Kaname's voice was right next to his ear, "Then shall I help you with it?" Zero jumped and spun around to face Kaname, his ear burning hot. Kaname laughed again, pulling Zero close to him, wrapping his long arms around the lithe body.

His deft hands went to the zipper and pulled it down, his slender fingers trailed down Zero's spine, making a shiver run through the hunter's body. "Feeling cold? Well, you should be warmed up if we get in the bath together…" Kaname smirked.

Zero was lifted into Kaname's arms and they headed towards the bath. Kaname lowered Zero into the bathtub first, then stepped into it, sitting opposite Zero. Then he pulled Zero to him, demanding, "Wash me."

Zero complied with the request, lathering his hands in soap first then let them move uncertainly and slowly over the beautiful skin in front of him. Having cleaned Kaname's upper body, Zero pondered if he should also help Kaname to wash his lower body.

But then, a very inappropriate image appeared in his mind and he turned red, making Kaname stared at him. Then all of a sudden, Kaname smirked. "Well, now that you have done a good job cleaning me, I should reciprocate as well. Let me wash you."

Zero tried to scramble away, but Kaname was faster, his hands shot out and grasped Zero's slim waist, holding him in place. "Let's start off from the head first." Kaname proceeded to wash Zero's hair, massaging the silverette's scalp. Then he placed his mouth over Zero's, muffling the squawk of surprise emitted.

His tongue then slipped out of his mouth and licked at the tightly pressed lips of Zero, seeking entrance into the warm wet cave. But Zero just would not relent, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

A sneaky hand wandered to Zero's ass and squeezed purposefully, making the silver haired hunter yelp. The moment those luscious lips parted, Kaname's tongue darted in. The slick appendage surveyed the interior, covering every inch of space.

Soon, the need for air force them apart, Zero gasping heavily while Kaname panted slightly. "Wh-hy did yo-you do that?" Zero questioned him. "Well, I have to make sure every inch of you is clean." Was the reply.

Then Kaname went on to lick at Zero's neck, his tongue tracing the intricate design of the tattoo. Zero shuddered, the heightened sensitivity of that place made him aware of how aroused he was getting.

Lost in his thoughts, Zero did not notice that Kaname had moved lower and lower towards his lower body and his hands sliding between his ass, going for his entrance. With a jolt from being penetrated by the fingers, Zero realized belatedly that this was going where his thoughts were just now.

The view that Zero had was this: Kaname's head between his spread out legs, the evil tongue lapping at his cock, making him hard and aroused. The fingers in his hole were torturing him, spreading him, caressing him, teasing him, ignoring the pleasure button inside, all the while trying to drive him mad with want.

Finally, after god knows how many torturous minutes, Kaname deemed that he needed to get closer to really "clean" Zero properly, Kaname removed his fingers and replaced it with his dick.

He lifted Zero above his aching length and slowly let him drop down all the way until he was fully sheathed inside. Giving Zero a few minutes to get used to the feeling of being filled up, Kaname then started to rock the both of them, his hand stroking Zero's erection lightly.

A sudden moan signaled to Kaname that Zero was ready for more and he lifted Zero up higher and let gravity take Zero back down onto his erection. The position let them enjoyed greater pleasure, Kaname's cock being able to drive in deeper, while Zero could try to angle himself so as to help Kaname hit his prostrate.

Their release came on to them explosively, making both just a bit dizzy. Zero's body flopped onto Kaname's, tired out from their vigorous activities. Kaname pulled out from Zero and just wrapped Zero's legs around his waist. Standing up, he exited the bathtub to stand under the shower, letting the water wash them clean of their bodily fluids.

Then he moved them again to the bedroom, depositing a sated Zero on the bed to get a towel to dry them off before joining his lover on the bed.

"Zero, will you marry me?" Receiving no reply, Kaname thought that Zero was asleep, but a hand on his arm stopped him from turning in. "Are you sure you want to marry me? The council will not let us off…" was Zero's soft reply.

"You will be the only one that I will take as a mate."

"Me too. I love you, Kaname."

"I love you too."


	8. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new will be on its way!

Author's note

This marks the end of the second fandom for this concept! Guess what? I might do another one! One last thing that I wanted to say is that the next fandom might be KHR or PoT, so look out for it! Once again I would like to mention that all characters belongs to Matsuri Hino sensei, I'm only writing a fanfic. Thank you all for reading and ja ne!


End file.
